Johnny Crowder
'''Johnny Crowder '''is a recurring character in the FX series '''Justified. '''Johnny is the cousin of Boyd Crowder and Bowman Crowder, and the nephew of Bo Crowder. Johnny is a career criminal from Harlan County where he is a business associate of Bo, Boyd, Arlo, and Devil. Johnny ends up being shot in the stomach at the end of the Season 1 finale "Bulletville", by Bo due to the fact he is the one that tipped Boyd off about the oxy shipment. The shooting causes Johnny to be partially paralyzed from the waist down when he re-appears in Season 2 and Season 3. Johnny is portrayed by guest star David Meunier. Biography Background Johnny is the cousin of Boyd and Bowman Crowder, the nephew of Bo Crowder, and the cousin-in-law of Ava Crowder. Johnny is a career criminal, who ends up becoming Bo's right hand man after Bo is released from prison after the incarceration of former Harlan County Sheriff Hunter Mosley. However, Johnny attempts to hijack a truck containing a shipment of Oxy along with Boyd that Bo is to receive from Gio Reyes, but instead Boyd blows it up with a rocket launcher. Bo, angered that Johnny tipped off Boyd, shoots him in the stomach with a shotgun. The severe injury gives Johnny limited mobility on his feet (He is able to walk a small amount, but for most of the time he is bound to a wheelchair). Like Bo and Boyd, Johnny is very opportunistic and attempts to seize any amount of power and control that he can get his hands on. Season 1 Johnny's first appearance is in the episode "The Lord of War and Thunder". Raylan locates him at a bar in an attempt to find out what exactly Stan Perkins is up to. Johnny, however, refuses to give up information about Stan unless he can hit a pitch. Raylan finally manages to nail a wild ground ball on his third swing, after a wild first pitch and a foul ball. Johnny tells him that Stan is moving Oxycontin and doesn't know where he put it. Johnny also warns Raylan that Ava should leave Kentucky because Bo Crowder is going to be out of jail soon and wants revenge on Ava for killing Bowman. Johnny appears again at the beginning of the episode "Blind Spot", at a hardware store where Ava is shopping. Johnny asks the shopkeeper about rope to tie up a deer, a shovel to dig a hole and a chainsaw (Johnny is really implying that Ava is a dead woman walking.) Helen then appears with a shotgun ordering Johnny to leave the store, which he does and tells him to tell Raylan she says hey. After Bo's release from prison, Johnny becomes Bo's right hand man (Due to the fact that Boyd has had his "conversion"). Even in the season 1 Finale, "Bulletville" Bo tells Johnny to fight Boyd in retaliation for blowing up the truck of meth Boyd was supposed to hijack. Johnny punches Boyd five times, but Boyd doesn't fight back. After kidnapping Ava, Bo turns on Johnny due to the fact he tipped Boyd off about the shipment, shooting him in the stomach with Ava's short-barreled gun. Season 2 Johnny is recruited by Boyd to join his upstart criminal organization. He is reluctant to participate given their history but Boyd convinces him that he can still be useful despite his severe injuries. He joins Boyd in robbing an illegal poker game and recruiting Devil to their cause. The three meet to discuss their next move and are threatened by Dickie Bennett. They respond by robbing a Bennett marijuana deal but Johnny sits out the gun-play. Fearing Bennett retaliation Johnny hides in his home. He is ambushed there by Bennett men. Johnny hides in his barn and blows up the house while they are inside. Season 3 Johnny appears in "Harlan Roulette". Boyd attempts to go down to the old bar where the Crowders frequently did their business, saying that it rightfully belongs to them. As it turns out, the bar is now being run by a man named Buck Mulligan. Boyd begins to rip down the Christmas lights from the ceiling, prompting Buck to pull out a baseball bat, but Devil is holding a gun at him. Boyd reveals to the man who he is, and that the bar used to belong to Johnny, but Buck claims that he got the bar fair and square. Boyd asks if Buck was shot, and Boyd tells Buck that he was shot, and says that Johnny was shot too, and while Johnny was recovering in the hospital, Buck bought the bar. Boyd gives him two options: A) Surrender the bar to the Crowders and leave unharmed or B) Find out what it's like to be shot. Buck picks "Option C" and two of his men come up, holding guns at Devil and Boyd. However, two men of Johnny's, Rip and Jimmy, are also there and hold the guns at Buck's men. Johnny rolls in the back door, and threatens Buck's men, as well as Buck, to leave the bar. In "The Devil You Know", Devil attempts to turn Johnny against Boyd, due to the deal he made with Robert Quarles. Devil reminds Johnny that Boyd is the reason that he is in a wheelchair, and tells him that the only thing Boyd has ever done for Johnny was getting the bar back into Crowder custody. Devil says that Boyd is no longer the man that he once looked up to and believed in. Devil tells him he has a deal lined up that will have them in deep pockets if it is successful. Johnny asks him how deep, and Devil tells him that he will tell him anything he wants to hear, as long as Johnny has his back in killing Boyd. Johnny asks him to tell him, but it is soon revealed during the meeting between Devil, Boyd, and Johnny that Johnny was playing Devil the entire time, and relayed all the information back to Boyd. In "Loose Ends", he shows up at his bar to find out from Ava that she is protecting Ellen May because Delroy wants to kill her. Johnny also opts against protecting Ellen May because Delroy had been offering them protection in the Oxycontin business. Johnny also criticizes Ava for being too bighearted and tells her that if it was Boyd, he would had given up the girl's location. Ava tells her that she will call Delroy and tell him but Johnny tells her he doesn't believe her. In "Guy Walks Into a Bar", Johnny attempts to help out in the plot to get revenge against Tillman Napier (who is playing dirty in the election after two of his deputies Nick Mooney and Ethan Bishop attempt to plant drugs in Shelby's truck but ended up being caught). Johnny informs Boyd about Hanna, and suggests threatening the woman so that she agrees to help them out. Boyd however, says that he is going to handle this one by himself. Later, Johnny is seen outside of the Sheriff's office with Boyd whenever Boyd and Quarles begin to talk. In "Coalition", Johnny is present in the bar when Errol comes in and says that he is looking for assistance before signaling Boyd's rival, Dickie into the bar. Boyd stares Dickie down coldly before dragging him to his office, putting a plastic bag over his head and punching him several times. Boyd later receives no answer from Ava's phone after he orders her to take Arlo to their house after he sits Arlo out of the bank robbery, but orders Johnny to watch over Dickie and Errol. Dickie, however, knocks Johnny unconscious after distracting him with a cue ball. Johnny calls Boyd and informs him that Dickie got the drop on him and left with Errol, but he regained consciousness in time to hear that the money was in Lexington and that it was held by Loretta McCready. Later, Johnny is present with a shotgun in tow when Quarles visits the bar intending to kill Boyd as instructed by Ellstin Limehouse. Johnny then witnesses Quarles shoot Tom Bergen, and soon police officers and Raylan come on the scene after witnessing the explosion from Quarles's car. Johnny yells to Raylan that Quarles shot Tom. In "Slaughterhouse", Johnny, Arlo, Ava, and Boyd learn from current Harlan Sheriff Shelby that a warrant is out on Boyd after it was leaked that he had murdered Devil, and that US Marshals and State Trooper have Ava's home surrounded. Boyd immediately suspects someone in his crew is a traitor since only the 4 of them know about the murder. Johnny subtly says that Boyd can go to Hell because he is the one that recruited Devil for their services in the first place. After Boyd is arrested by the Marshals and State Troopers waiting outside his home, Ava asks for Johnny's assitance in helping to free Boyd. Johnny suggests starting with Ellen May because he knew that Dickie had visited Ellen May and pressured her for information. Ava doesn't believe it since the prostitutes don't know anything, but Johnny says she knows Arlo. Johnny calls Limehouse, furious that he would turn Boyd in to the Police, and that Boyd almost figured out where the information came from. Limehouse reveals that he knows Johnny has wanted Boyd out of the picture since Boyd caused Johnny's limited mobility, and now that he is, things are done. Johnny subtly threatens Limehouse saying that they (he and Limehouse) are not done. Relationships *Bo Crowder - Uncle, Criminal associate (Deceased) *Boyd Crowder - Cousin, Criminal associate *Arlo Givens - Criminal associate *Ava Crowder: Cousin-in-law, Criminal associate *Bowman Crowder - Cousin (Deceased) *Devil - Criminal associate (Deceased) *Hestler - Criminal associate (Deceased) *Mickey - Murder victim Memorable Quotes Apperances Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category: Season 1 Category: Season 2 Category: Season 3